httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lui Kinston
Appearance Lui has short, straight black hair and hazel eyes. However, his mother told him stories that he was actually born with blue eyes. Later on, when he was around the age of seven, he found out that his eyes could change colour. Although, he never found out how and what the colours represented. Lui wears a full-head helmet for protection. It is made out of thin dragon scales, coated with an even thinner layer of Deathsong amber. He does not know how it allows him to breathe but he finds it very helpful in combat. Personality/Strengths Lui was a natural born fighter. When he has Lashout and his sword with him, he can take down any obstacle thrown at him. He is very outgoing and opens up to new vikings he meets, unless he sees them as a potential threat or danger. Lui tries to be entertaining but sometimes, even his closest friends and family can find him annoying. Weaknesses Though Lui is very open, he can also get overprotective of his friends, especially Quill. Sometimes he's so protective, he doesn't even let her talk to any other boys their age. This can cause Lui to have a major explosion of anger when he sees her with another boy. Lui's worst fear is having everyone he loves and cares about leave him. He hates being alone and can't stand it when he and his friends/family get into a major argument, which, unfortunately, happens too often for his liking. Relationships Lashout: Lui and Lashout are inseparable friends. They never cease to amaze each other. Lui couldn't imagine a world without Lashout. The two have been friends for over five years and have enjoyed every bit of it. Lui feels like he is the luckiest viking to ever walk on Berk because he has Lashout by his side. In Protectors of Berk, Lashout gets kidnapped but due to major body damage, Lui couldn't find him and started panicking because the two had never been separated for that long of a time. Family = Unnamed Father: Lui never properly met his father due to the fact that he mysteriously disappeared when he was only a few months old. He always asks his mother if she could describe what he was like but, Tanaya always tried to change the subject. Tanaya Kinston: Being his only parent caring for him, Tanaya and Lui have a strong relationship. No matter the issue, Lui can always count on his mother. However, he does wish that she would open up more about his father. Minata Kinston: Like Lui's father, Minata also disappeared while Lui was young. However, Lui actually got to spend quality time with her before she went missing while he was five years old. What he remembered was that Minata would always sing him to sleep and play with him as Tanaya spent most of her time looking after Kaii. Kaii Kinston: Kaii is Lui's other half, being twins and all. He finds Kaii extremely irritating and knows that he annoys him just for the fun of it. He especially finds Kaii annoying because he talks to Quill, knowing Lui likes her. |-| Friends = Quill: Quill and Lui have been friends for a while and during that time, Lui thinks he may have developed a small crush on her. He doesn't know if she feels the same way, especially with her always saying what a great friend he is. Elin: Jordyn: Tora: Kaii: Lilith: Occupations Appears In Category:Alaska 27’s Characters Category:Alaska 27’s Category:Males Category:Viking characters